It Started With A Rose
by MoodyCat
Summary: Alistiar gives our lovely Warden a rose, and feelings come through in the campfire light.


The inky darkness of night was blanketing around the camp, the last fingers of twilight lingering on the horizon. The large campfire, the only source of heat and light.

The Warden faced the flames, her gaze turned inwards, reflecting the journey so far. Whisked away into the Grey Wardens, watching her commander and her king die, learning of the treachery within. The Darkspawn. It was almost too much. But she found herself hardened to the cause, the fight ahead would be hard, but he had her companions to battle with her.

She thought of the unlikely bunch. Two mages, one who was apostate. An ex-murderer, ex-assassin-turned-bard and a member of The Crows on the run. The Warden's brow furrowed as she heard a loud belch from the back of the camp. The loud dwarf and the rag-tag trader duo, how strange the dwarves were sometimes.

Sure they all seemed like trouble, but nights at camp were mostly filled with light-hearted humor and drinking.

Her hound lifted his head and whined into the night. Grumbles and cursing floated back to her from the pathway. The Warden walked cautiously out of the fire's light, towards the dark path. Her had ghosted to her weapon and she waited. A looming figure stumbled into view. The Mabari barked and wagged his stump of a tail. The Warden's shoulders became relaxed and her hand shifted away from her weapon. "Alistair? Are you alright?" The Warden was genuinely concerned for her fellow Grey Warden.

He came into view, eyes glossy and sucking his forefinger. "I-I hurt my finger!" The Warden rolled her eyes and smiled. Alistair was with her since her joining and a true friend. She felt like he was more, but didn't dare let him know. Now was not the time, and a seasoned warrior like himself would not think of love amidst the battlefield. Although there were times where he would share the secrets of his past with her. She alone knew of his true father, and helped find his lost sister. The burden on his heart would be hers to share as long as he let her. There were moments when she felt his gaze meant more, when his smile held back the words she dreamed about. She pushed those thoughts away. Her friend seemed to need her help at the moment.

The torn lodged in Alistair's finger was stuck fast and deep. For being a muscular man, he was quite the infant sometimes. "Hold still, I need to get this out. You don't need an infection at this time," she held the cringing man's arm tight under her arm, and angled the finger into the light. "Ah ha! I see it! Hold on Alistair, this isn't going to be pleasant and I'm sorry." The Warden slipped a stiletto from a strap around her thigh and held the tip just under the embedded thorn. Quickly she poked and flipped out the offensive sliver. Alistair drew in a sharp intake of breath as the Warden placed his fingertip into her mouth. She froze.

"Um..sorry. Force of habit." She released his arm and turned around shyly. "Force of habit? You make a habit of suckling the fingers of random people?" His eyebrow raised and he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully backhanded his shoulder. "Now tell me, what you were doing in those bushes…Maker knows what's out there. You could have gotten in a spot of trouble." His smile dropped and he suddenly became nervous. Perhaps even a little sweaty. The Warden's heartbeat quickened. _'Uh oh, I don't like the look on his face. I shouldn't have been so nosey…'_ He turned around and rummaged through his field pack. He pulled out something small and shielded by his hand.

The Warden's eyes took a moment to focus on the shape in his upturned palm. "Do you know what this is?" Alistair's gaze unreadable. "A rose?" the Warden wasn't sure were this was headed. Alistair took her hand and placed the flower in her palm. He didn't release her afterwards, but placed his hands under hers, as if they both needed to cradle the soft bud. "I saw this growing by the stones, after our last battle with the Darkspawn. I thought 'how can such a rare and beautiful thing flourish among all this death?'" The Warden gulped and stared at her companion, her eyes wide. "That's how I feel about you. I mean out of our darkest hour, out of the death and out of all this violence…here you are. You've done more for me then you know. When Duncan died, and I-I fell apart, you helped shoulder my grief." His hands tightened around hers. He was clearly very uncomfortable sharing his feelings. "I need to know something." The Warden's gaze was warm and assuring. _'Please Alistair, you can tell me anything. I will always care for you no matter what'_, it seemed to say. "I need to know how you feel…about me. Cause when I'm with you…I get all crazy. I can't sleep without you entering my dreams…" He seemed to trip all over his words.

'_By the Maker! He cares for me..'_ The Warden placed the flower neatly on the ground beside her, and raised her hands to Alistair's face. Her warm hands feeling the short stubble on the sides of his cheek, the tensing of his jaw. She held his gaze, as she guided his face to hers, stopping a breath away from his lips. She can practically feel them tremble against hers. "Alistair, believe me, the feeling is more than mutual." She suddenly felt his lips crashing against hers, all the pent up frustration, and emotion with them. He murmured words "Beautiful", "Maker" and others she could not make out. Being bold, the Warden slithered her tongue against his lips, which cautiously opened for her. His murmurs became groans as she deepened the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, before things would pass the point of no return. His gaze smoldering and lips flushed. "By the Maker..you are beautiful" he half-growled. His voice thick and husky. The Warden, blushed and looked away "Do you want to um.." she trailed away, noticing the panic that flashed across Alistair's face. "Oh…dear. Please don't get me wrong, I would love to but.." He signed and ruffled his hair slowly, as if thinking about the choice of words carefully. "I'm a virgin. And the way I was brought up was…well it's something you do with the one you love. I'm certain of my feelings for you. But I don't want to—it's too soon for you isn't it?"

The Warden smiled shyly at her nervous would-be lover. "It's alright Alistair. I can understand you don't want to be hurt or hurt me in the process," he nodded slowly. "Alistair, you have never hid your feelings from me…good or bad, and I do not want to hide mine from you either. Alistair, I love you, and I have for a while." Her body was suddenly enveloped into a pair of strong arms as he held her to his chest. A velvety rumble told her he was chuckling. "You know, it's funny isn't it? How the blight brings everyone together?" He tipped her chin upwards and captured her lips to his yet again, in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled away and softly cleared his throat. "I would be honored if you would stay with me, tonight, in my tent." His eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement. What else could the Warden say? She took his hand in hers and they walked into the darkness.


End file.
